Amazing Spider-Man Vol 5 20.HU
| NextIssue = | Editor-in-Chief = C.B. Cebulski | CoverArtist1 = Greg Land | CoverArtist1 = Frank D'Armata | Production1_1 = Jay Bowen | Production1_2 = Anthony Gambino | Production1_3 = Alan Fine | CCO = Joe Quesada | President1_1 = Dan Buckley | Quotation = The Vulture is a predictable animal. He is called crafty and cunning, but in truth, his weakness is on display. He craves death. He is drawn to it like the moth to a flame. | Speaker = Kraven the Hunter | StoryTitle1 = Hunted | Writer1_1 = Nick Spencer | Penciler1_1 = Cory Smith | Inker1_1 = Mark Morales | Colourist1_1 = Erick Arciniega | Letterer1_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor1_1 = Nick Lowe | Editor1_2 = Kathleen Wisneski | Synopsis1 = Arcade contacts the Vulture and after explaining to him that Kraven is behind the hunt (which angers Toomes), declares that he has a moral principle: when he builds a mortal trap, the trap must have a chance of survival. In this case the chance is a device that allows to destroy the hunter-robots. The more robots are destroyed, the easier it is to destroy others. Toomes manages to eliminate a hunter, earning the respect of the other prisoners. At that point a hologram of Kraven appears in front of the Arcade, and receives confirmation that the Vulture has fallen into his trap. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * ** ** * The Great Hunt participants * Other Characters: * * * * * ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * Bob Barker * * * Mario * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******* ****** Midtown ******* ******** Items: * * * * * * * * and * * and * * Mushrooms | StoryTitle2 = Mother | Writer2_1 = Nick Spencer | Penciler2_1 = Tyler Crook | Inker2_1 = Tyler Crook | Colourist2_1 = Jim Campbell | Letterer2_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor2_1 = Nick Lowe | Editor2_2 = Kathleen Wisneski | Synopsis2 = Vermin is afraid and painful, but above all he feels lonely. As he talks to Arcade, he makes him understand about the alliance between Taskmaster and Lizard. As a "thank you" Arcade gives Vermin an injection that makes sure that identical beings emerge from his body: now Vermin is no longer alone. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** * Taskmaster's unnamed students Other Characters: * Unnamed scientist * Edward's mother * * * * Vermin clones Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* Items: * | Solicit = “HUNTED” TIE-IN! • The Vulture is one of Spider-Man’s oldest villains and his oldest villain… • …but that doesn’t make him any less dangerous. Kraven’s biggest hunt has thrown everything upside down and there’s plenty of carrion for the Vulture. | Notes = * Bison appearing in the present is a continuity error, he died before Gibbon did back in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Point One Issues Category:Digital Comic Code included